His Spot in the Attic
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: For Nef's Awesome Prompt 2011  For Debwood-1999


Spring prompt 3:

Pairing: Matt/HHH

No Death, Yes to sex, H tops, and comedy – hot and funny together.

It amazed him how his younger lover lost himself in the internet; twittering here, facebooking there, tumbler-ing while he was supposed to be in the shower. Still it was a part of who Matt Hardy was and he'd be damned if he made Matt change. It was whilst Matt was balancing the books and twittering away that Hunter found himself in the attic sorting through old boxes. They had been meaning to clean it out for over a year but each time they both got in the small dusty space they found other things to do with their time; like creating more of a mess as Matt wrestled embarrassing childhood photographs from his hand, which in turn led to them cleaning that mess instead working on their original purpose.

The room was organized, if it was something that Matt was anal about, it was organization; he always had to know where something was if he needed to find it quick and in a hurry; and it was a definite help since he had taken on cleaning out the attic himself. He started in the far right, reading names on boxes and stacking the ones marked Omega to the side for Matt to go through later and putting the unmarked boxes to the left for him to carefully mull through to see what was something to keep and what wasn't. If he was truthful with himself he wanted to see if Matt had kept anything from a previous relationship hidden away; wanted to know that if he and Matt didn't make that at least he'd have his own box in the elder Hardy's attic. He didn't know why it was important to him to know, because it'd been two years since they started seeing each other and more than a year since Matt had agreed to take his collar full time; but the knowledge somehow felt like a safety net that he had to find out was there.

After stacking four unmarked boxes he pulled up a stool that sat forlornly in the corner and plunged in; tilting his head in confusion at some of the things he'd found; a piece of ring rope, a ragged piece of trampoline some bits of odds and ends that could only have been owned by Jeff at one time. One box was nothing but flyers and old promotional pictures of the Brothers and some of just Matt himself and he couldn't help but chuckle at how Matt had changed. Another box was filled with old ring costumes ranging from clothes that looked as if Irvine had taken them and tossed them away for not being sparkly enough to the body hugging mesh shirts from when he and Jeff had been part of the New Brood. Towards the very bottom of that box were the bright colored tights that on more than occasion had hugged the shapely Southerners body and had been sown by his own hand.

Tentatively he reached down and plucked out the first one he came too; a pair of what could be considered a Tartan color with a dark and pale green. He unfolded the material and flipped it back and forth, eying the careful stitching that held the large cross on one side and Matt's name across the rear. Underneath it were the matching arm bands and head band and he smiled as he laid it aside and grabbing out another pair; this one a brightly colored floral pattern that made him chuckle. Whatever Matt had been thinking when he used the brightly colored spandex he'd never know but it never ceased to amaze him at the neat tight stitches that were still holding and gave the simple gear the look of something that had been produced by any of the top designers in the field of the ring gear.

With a half quirked grin he was about to set them on top of the other pair he'd unearthed and move on to see what else was in the box when a sudden throat clearing caught his attention. Startled he looked up, the boyish grin on his face making him look like he had been caught doing something that he knew shouldn't.

"Ah thought you were gonna wait for me so we could do it together?"

A faux annoyed expression with arms crossed over his chest accompanied the question and he laughed.

"Well I would have but you were so busy fighting with Shannon over the internet on Twitter that I didn't want to interrupt you."

They both knew that whatever Matt was doing was never to important for him to stop at the drop of a hat if Hunter wanted him too, but it was point that Hunter drilled into his curly haired lover; he might hold the reigns and lay down the rules and dictates of the home but the simple things that Matt found pleasure in were his alone and he wasn't going to take those away from him. He watched as Matt's face turned a bright shade of red when he seen the old tights and like always when Hunter found something of Matt's past that made him embarrassed; Matt jumped and tried to get them out of his hand.

With a playful grin he stood, using his two inch height advantage to keep the tights out of Matt's reach. The full lips pursed as he tried to grab them, jumping and grabbing them for a moment before the slippery material ghosted from his grasp.

"C'mon Hun'ner give 'em back." He pouted petulantly as he sat down on the stool and looked up at Hunter.

"What was that Matt?" He questioned as he leaned against one of the support beams of the attic.

Matt's face colored and he looked down as he folded his hands in his lap. It wasn't the first time he'd broken role and called Hunter out by his first name; and truth be told, Hunter didn't really mind when they happened but for the set of their relationship he enforced each lasp—sometimes the punishments not really punishments at all.

"Ah meant…Please give them back to me Sir."

"You mean these brightly colored tights?" He asked as he studied the fabric again.

"Yes sir."

He looked between the tights and Matt's shapely hips and rear; his playful grin turning into a nearly feral one.

"You really want these back Matt?" He questioned as he pushed away from the support, circling Matt slowly.

"Yes please Sir."

Hunter nodded and laid them in Matt's lap grinning as he moved back to his spot, leaning against it and crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"I don't believe you actually wore them Matt, I think I want to see you in them. Right now."

"Now?"

Matt's voice held a squeak and it took all that he had to keep from laughing at the confusion on Matt's face.

"Yes now Matt, unless you are refusing to do so."

"No Sir, I'm not…..but I don't think they fit anymore."

"Guess we'll find out won't we."

The blush on Matt's olive tan skin returned tenfold and he stood, slipping out of his jeans and folding them neatly before placing them on the stool. As he stood in his boxer briefs and fought with the old spandex Hunter looked his fill; his eyes traveling the smooth curve of his back then down over his hips and the full hump of his rear. He watched as Matt stepped into the tights, slowly inching the material up over his hips to rest at his waist; the stretchy fabric hugging his body and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"They fit much better 15 years ago Sir."

A blush graced Matt's cheeks as he smoothed his hands down the taunt material, causing Hunter's eyes to roam slowly behind the slowly crawling fingers. He concentrated on breathing slowly through his nose as he moved away from the support again and walked around Matt with the express intent on judging on whether or not they still fit; but when he found himself standing directly behind Matt and the firm round rump on display blatantly he was unable to keep his hands to himself. With a deep throated growl he grasped Matts' hips and pulled him back; molding their bodies together as he ran his hands down over Matt's strong thighs.

"They fit perfectly Matty, abso-fucking-lutely perfectly."

His hands trailed slowly around to the front, his nails dragging over the already stretched tight crotch; the sound loud in the still air as he puffed warm air against Matt's neck. The curly haired man arched, his full lips parted with breathy pants and pleadings as his hands reach behind him to scratch at him. His honey-gold eyes closed at the heat the scratches generated; the bulk of it pooling in his groin as his hand worked its way down into the tight confines of Matt's old gear to slip up and down the hard arousal that was suppressed by the gaudy multicolored fabric.

"Sir….Master…."

"Yes Matty..." He purred as he nipped at Matt's ear.

"Ah…uh...Ah wan…Ah want you, please…"

The words, simple and heartfelt caused his groin to twitch hard and he growled as he removed his hand and hooked his thumbs into the tops of the gear and jerked down; taking the boxer briefs with the spandex. Matt's hiss and whimper inflamed him even more, making his eyes glow hungrily as he dragged a finger down Matt's spine to slip between the full globes before trailing down lower to tease the puckered entrance before making an equally agonizing trip back up. The sounds dripping from his lovers' lips were something that he'd never tire of; the southern honey tinted whimpers and pleas a sure fire connection to his groin and never failed to make him harder than before, and like always his jeans were threatening to burst apart at the seams.

The attic didn't offer too much room to move but the beams to the back of the area did offer a most unique restraint opportunity. He licked his lips as he turned Matt around and slanted their lips together; kissing his younger lover thoroughly but gently , his hands threading in Matt's loose curls and tugging lightly. Moans passed between the both of them as they moved backwards until they were in the very back of attic and Matt's back was pressed up against one of the support beams. With a growl Hunter broke the kiss and turned Matt around so that his forehead was pressed against the wood and his voluptuous rear was poked out at him.

"Matty hold onto that beam; and don't let go. Do you understand?"

Matt nodded and he smirked as he landed an open handed smack to the right cheek with just enough force to turn the olive tan skin a light shade of pink.

"What was that Matt? I didn't hear you."

"Y-yes sir."

The wobble to Matt's voice was all the proof that Hunter needed to know that anything he wanted to do to his lover would be readily accepted. Of course over the span of their relationship he'd come to find out that there wasn't much Matt didn't accept when it came to sating his sexual needs. He clicked his tongue as he started to circle, tsking under his breath as he came to stand in Matt's line of vision.

"You know Matt, I had always thought that those rumors I'd heard backstage were false; that you weren't as easy as Jeff. But I've come to realize that you're in fact as easy if not more so than your brother. One well-placed hand and I can have you begging for me, and it doesn't matter if we're in public or our own rooms. If I wanted it; you'd get on your knees and show your Master how you love to suck his cock in the middle of the ring on live tv…wouldn't you Matt?"

A thick blush crawled up Matt's neck and face but his words were thick with agreement.

"Yes'sir Ah would Masser if it's what you wanted."

"You get off on being watched don't you Matty; it gets you hard to think of people watching you pleasure your Master."

He started moving again, keeping an eye on Matt to see if his hands were leaving the roughhewed wood but like he had already known Matt was holding onto the wood as if it were his life line. Once he was again behind the dark Southerner he gripped Matt's hips and slammed them together; groaning as his jean restricted length was crushed against the ample backside. The deep throated answering moan sent more fire through his veins and the carefully thought out loving humiliation about evaded his senses as Matt ground back onto him.

He gripped a hand full of Matt's hair in one hand and drug his short nails down the left rounded ass cheek with the other; taking shallow breaths as Matt arched and cried out loudly. Over in the corner obscured by a blanket sat a full length mirror and with a devious smirk he drummed his fingers on the sweatied swell of Matt's hip; his voice thoughtful as he spoke.

"Y'know Matt I think I like the idea of being watched… whaddya say we add a spectator Matt?"

"Ah…ha…wha?"

The confusion in Matt's voice as he tried to make his brain work was enough to make him shake his head with a laugh, but he reigned it keeping his face in a hard set scowlish expression as he moved over and removed the floral blanket; pulling the mirror over so that it was in front of Matt. Gently he threaded his fingers in the dark curls and used the hold to turn Matt's head so that he was staring into the mirror, his heavy lidded eyes reflected back at him and the flushed skin and plump parted lips were shown off in near perfect clarity.

"Look at you Matty; the perfect picture of a needy little slut. Your lips open and glistening from too many lickings to wet them; your face flushed and your skin all sweaty as you move your hips in anticipation of my next move or touch…a perfect slut."

His words had the desired effect as Matt whined in his throat and watched his moves in the mirror; their eyes connecting just over Matt's shoulder. He trailed a hand down Matt's spine, lightly drawing swirls and other designs; watching the minute changes on Matt's face as the callouses on his fingers caught sensitive flesh. Even though their gazes were locked on each other in the mirror he could see Matt's eyes drifting a bit to watch what he was doing, the hot eyes tenacious and the panting breaths held in pregnant pauses as he waited for the next tortuous touch. The light teasing touches drifted down until he was circling the puckered entrance; pressing just enough to make the muscles widen slightly.

The needy sounds gained in volume and twice Hunter's finger disappeared into the molten heat from Matt shifting and moving around against his teasing fingers. Roughly he sunk two fingers into the unprepared orifice, thrusting in and out in a relatively fast tempo as he kept his hold on the kinky dark satin of Matt's hair.

"AH! Ma-Mass-Massserr…..please….more….oh god please more…..want to feel you…."

Matt's head was pressed hard against the beam but his eyes were glued to the mirror as he rocked himself back onto his fingers; taking everything and more that he was being given. The panted begging was all it took to finally push him over the edge and he took a deep breath to help calm him some as he freed himself from the confines of his jeans; stroking the hard length slowly as he continued to pump his fingers in and out. A couple of times he brushed against the hidden bundle of nerves making Matt jump and tremble violently. A large bead of precum spilled from the head as he continued to pump himself and he uses it as a slight lubrication before grabbing Matt's hips and sliding completely home on the first thrust.

"Fuck Angel, so goddamn tight still."

He hissed as he slowly pulled almost all the way out before sinking back home again; the feel of Matt's tight ring of muscle grabbing and holding onto him for dear life making him groan out loudly. Matt's breathy whimpers and whines were the perfect counter point his bass rumblings and he knew that they were in a different position that Matt's nails would have already scored his skin to leave bleeding ribbons in their wake as he moved and bucked.

"Love fucking you Angel, your tight little ass just begging to be abused and filled by me, opening itself wide at the mere thought of me being deep inside where only I can go...you're my nasty little cockslut Matty and I love to bring that side out of you; love hearing you beg for my cock as I'm fucking you through the bed, the floor or where ever we are when I want to take you...that's it baby, let me fuck you rough, just how a slut like you needs it and how I want to give it you...let me hear you Matty, let me know I'm tearing you up and hitting your spot..."

He knew from the way that Matt's body was twisting and contorting that there was no way the dark haired man was going to be able to string together a coherent sentence and he bit his lip nearly clean through as he sped up even more; the heavy sex scented air and loud sound of their skin slapping together filling all his senses. He closed his eyes and listened to the desperate cries and knew that Matt was his absolutely, knew then that they truly where the two parts of the same whole that fit together and in that instant the need to know that he'd always have a place with Matt even if they parted ways disappeared, leaving him a ball of lust and love for the country boy. His body bursting with love, lust and adrenaline he reached around and jerked Matt roughly in time with the slams of his heavy, swollen balls where they slap loudly against Matt over and over again.

"Come for me Matty, I'm going to jack you off nice and rough until you spill your dirty juices all over the floor and your feet. I want you to show me how much being treated like this makes a slut like you feel."

Sweat dripped from his face and splatter on Matt's back, rolling down to the point of his ass where their skin met and leaving a glisten trail in its wake. He felt Matt's body tense and with his other hand that was still fisted in Matt's hair he pulled Matt's head up, hissing lowly as he jerked the throbbing shaft hard.

"Watch the mirror Matt, don't look away. Watch your Master watch your beautiful face contort as you lose control for me."

The glazed over chocolate orbs caught his blazing honey gaze in the smooth glass and he growled as he swiveled his hips one last time to stab at Matt's prostate; the action sending his lover over and making him scream out loudly as his body bucked and spasmed, the cries clawed from a raw throat. He worked his hand faster to milk every last drop then held Matt by the hips as he managed barely another three thrusts before the impossibly tight clenching deep inside held him in place while his own orgasm was ripped clean out of him by the sensation. His hands clawed into whatever flesh he could as his climax all but broke him in two.

As his body trembled and convulsed he slowly collapsed against Matt's back as his strength was completely sapped, the feeling of being kicked in the guts slowly gave way to a warm feeling of deep satisfaction. All traces of paranoid thought ebbing away as he slowly withdrew and watched the erotic sight of his pearly fluid ooze out and run down the pink thighs. Enthralled he pressed his finger deeper inside of Matt to force more of it out, his breath starting to even out despite the sight in front of him.

"Ohh Angel, so beautiful, so obedient when you want to be, when I make you behave. You can let go of the beam now."

He chuckled as Matt slowly uncurled his arm from around the wood, his movements stiff and jerky as if his body was moving on auto pilot. With a smile he pulled his lover flush against him, turning him and kissing him deeply as he moved the sweatied ebony locks from his face. The dazed eyes closed at the gentle caress and Matt leaned against him, letting him know that his lover had little to no strength left. With little effort he scooped Matt up and descended the stairs, nuzzling and kissing the sweaty face and murmuring all the loving endearments that he could think of even though by the sound of Matt's even breathing the younger man was already out.

As he laid Matt down in their bed and climbed in next to him he vowed that he would one day get the attic cleaned out; although now it wasn't as important as it once was. He knew that he'd always be in his Angel's heart and that was a lot better than being stuck in any box in any attic in the world.


End file.
